Memories and More
by akkiangel
Summary: Everyone is coming back for a reunion, but is the reunion more than they bargined for? Sequel to A New Journey, updates weekly!
1. Coming all together

**akkiangel: Bwa hahahaha it is back! Hard to throw it to an end without a sequel... anyways I do not own any of the characters except for the ones that is… I dunno. I don't own Fire Emblem!**

The boy saw in his chair messing around with his sword. He was bored in Etruria waiting for the dark green hair girl to finish the paper work. Always the same normal routine that was making him bored. Dark forest green hair, golden yellow eyes. He never changed ever since they saved Sacae and left.

"Roland! What are you doing?" asked the girl he was waiting for.

Dark green hair and dark brownish black eyes. She did change a bit seeing how she was now a famous tactician that now knows how to use the sword so well unlike a year ago.

"Waiting for you so we can head to Pharea. We are going to stay at his place for the party remember?" Roland asked reminding the silly tactician that has no brain unless in battle.

"Right then let's get going, I already have all my stuff ready anyways," Rune said as she headed out of the place.

No, if you were thinking that Roland and Rune was together you're out by a long shot. When everyone left Rune and Roland went to Etruria where Sasha's mercenary group happened to have their base at deciding to stay there to assist the group. It was an easy way where they can make money for a living.

"Sasha are you coming with us?" Rune asked the Wyvern Lord who was taking care of her own dragon.

The brown hair girl shook her head.

"I prefer not to leave my group behind again. They were behind on payments last time and couldn't do missions really well without discipline," Sasha said giving the other Wyvern Knights and recruitments a deadly look.

They all let out a weak laugh.

"Alright then," Rune said nodding, "We'll tell everyone you say hi. Good-bye Sasha."

""Yeah, bye bye Sasha," Roland then added before waving and walking away after Rune how had started walking first.

**-Ostia-**

"Milord Benis, we will be heading to Pharea soon. You should be getting ready," a Falco Knight said. Raven black hair tied up by a black bow and green eyes.

"I'm already ready Selina and why would I want to go to that party when I have a mess of work to do?" Benis asked. Blue hair and blue eyes matching the color.

"Because you'll be stress out and you don't want to be making Sereno worry about you and more people worrying about you at the same time now do you milord?" Selina asked the lord.

"I will not be stress out so for now go and... do what you normally do..." Benis said not knowing what it was that Selina does.

"Very well milord, I shall get Sereno and inform her of things happening," she said.

"What? No don't do that," Benis said but then Selina was already gone no longer listening to her lord to annoy him.

Benis threw his arms in the air at how everything was going. Work, stress, and more of both. How he missed the old days of battling with everyone to support each other and how life seemed to easy back then. He walked to his room opening the door to see... a mess a paper. Benis growled at all the paperwork that has piled up on his table for the minute he wasn't even in that room.

"... I'm... not... going... to... kill... anyone..." Benis said trying so hard not to lose his anger.

"Lord Benis, did you receive the invite from Lord Zang?" asked a soft voice. Benis turned to see the sage. Long dark red hair and silver eyes.

"Yes I did Sereno. Did Selina talked to you yet?" he asked hoping that her reply would be a no.

"She did."

Benis then fell silent. Lady Luck was against him today with what is going on. If only the golden days were back and he'd be just perfectly fine until he came home having fifty tons of paper to do waiting for him on the desk. Evil papers.

"Milord Benis, are you alright?" Sereno asked. Benis nodded not wanting Sereno to get worry over him for his own reasons.

"Yes, now go and um... teach your students how to use magic and... stuff," Benis said trying to fake a smile though Sereno just giggled a bit.

"Milord Benis, I have already done that for the day," Sereno informed.

"Oh..."

Sereno giggled at how Benis was. Always the same even if there is stress. What different is there when he isn't stressed?

**-Caelin-**

"Lord Zash! Are you ready yet? We have to get going to Caelin after all. You know how restless Zang will be if you aren't there to teased," a paladin said. Reddish orange hair and rosemary eyes.

"Oh yes, that will make me want to get there even faster," he said sarcastically. Black hair with red streaks and light blue eyes.

"Yes it will," Elinsa grinned silly.

"How am I stuck with you? Why did Rune go to Etruria, it would be easier if she was here to watch you," Zash said. Elinsa coughed.

"No you just want to be with your lover," Elinsa sang in a evil voice getting on her paladin while Zash got on his own horse to travel. Zash just rolled his eyes at the paladin while they headed off to Pharae. The next moment a teal hair girl appeared walking next to the two people on the horses.

"WHA!" Elinsa yelled startled looking right at the greenish blue eyes girl too.

"Maria don't do that!" Zash exclaimed a bit startled himself. When everyone left Maria had happened to decide to go with Zash and Elinsa seeing as to how not many people went with them and it would be less commotion for her.

"Very well," Maria just said as she kept walking. Scary person...

"Scary isn't she?" Elinsa asked. Zash nodded in agreement.

**-Pharea-**

"Lord Zang! Lord Zang! They're all coming soon! Zash, Elinsa, and Maria are coming right now. Benis, Selina, and Sereno are waiting for Rune and Roland to come to Ostia first before they start coming over here. I can't wait for them all to be here again!" the sniper grinned happily.

Short blue hair with blue eyes. Still hyperactive... apparently she didn't change like everyone.

"I see thank you for the information Yuki... but how did you get it?" Zang asked the hyperactive sniper. Black hair, dark eyes. It seems his hair color has changed greatly.

"Yoru told me!!!" Yuki exclaimed throwing her arms around the assassin. Dark blue hair that was tied up, one blue eye and one hazel. Yoru was just silent as ever.

"Okay..." Zang said not so sure what to say next.

"Hey Zang, how's your girl Romiah doing?" another sniper asked. Black hair brown eyes. All like a normal guy.

"Romiah... she's doing great. You should know yourself, she's staying in the same castle as all of us," Zang said to Maz talking about the sword wielding Bishop.

"What is it you two are talking about?" Romiah then asked, blond hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, how everyone is coming here finally," Maz replied.

"That's nice isn't it? Then there will be more girls to talk to about many things," Romiah chirped.

"I'm scared of what you're going to make the guys do," Zang said imagining him having to give Romiah a pedicure.

"Oh don't worry, we'll just chat and catch up on things," she smiled before she skipped away.

"Scared?" Zang asked.

"Yes, you?" Maz replied.

"Double."

**akkiangel: Okay yay, sequel up and chapter up! Expect the next one in a couple of weeks man, I'm not doing what I did last time… crazy updates in one day… to crazy, anyways hope you enjoy this, READ AND REVIEW PLEASEEEE**


	2. Crackles makes you wacko

**akkiangel: Chapter number two, time for more fun! Thanks for the reviews you three, you know who you are!**

**-When Everyone is Finally at Pharae-**

"Lord Zash, it is nice to see you again," Rune smiled while Zash smiled back.

"The same to you Rune, and you do not need to address me with such manner," Zash said with a small frown to how Rune was calling him "Lord Zash".

"Very well _Zash_," Rune grinned putting emphases on his name. Zash gave out a weary sigh giving up on the girl. How she loves to annoy him so for not seeing each other for two years.

"Hey Zash, are you with her yet?" Maz asked grinning wildly. How he missed these moments. Teasing Zang and Romiah has made him grown tired of it seeing as to how Zang and Romiah no longer care about how he teases them.

"No, why do you ask?" Zash asked rising a brow at Maz.

"Awww someone is going to steal your girl if you don't take her yourself," Maz said now trying to pretend to be cunning.

"Don't make me sound like an item Maz!" Rune yelled ready to attack the sniper.

Maz grinned and ran having their tactician chase him with her sword. Zang chuckled from the sight.

"It seems he won't be changing anytime soon," Zang said while Benis came out from back giving Zang a hard pat on the back.

"Zang, how are you doing?" Benis asked.

"Oh, I'm doing fine Marquess of Ostia," Zang said.

"That's Benis to you boy," Benis said now giving Zang a hard noogie.

"AHHHH," Zang yelled feeling the pain of what Benis was doing to his head.

How he was going to have such a headache from this later.

"I don't think Zang is going to appreciate that and would probably put you in the servant's quarters for the night," Zash grinned.

"Yes! Perfect idea Zash! Benis you're staying in the servant's quarter tonight and they shall have your room!" Zang crackled like he was on crack.

Everyone gave him the 'Okay Zang we got it now cut it out unless you took a sniff from something' but then the crackling lord failed to notice the look her was receiving. Apparently he was sounding so crazy everyone left that room to leave him there on his crack-a-thon.

"Romiah did he ever do that?" Rune asked.

"Not unless Benis is around for Zang to drive crazy or imitate a mad-man," Romiah replied.

"Then he could make it as a mad-man any day. Proven... just now," Elinsa grinned.

"Of course or else we'd still be standing there listening to him crackle," Selina said.

"We should pull a prank on them all," Yuki then said out of the blue.

"Yeah..." Rune agreed forgetting about Roland.

"Hey who is doing what?" Roland asked.

"No is doing anything," said a blond hair girl with silver streaks tied to a high pony tail and icy blue eyes.

"Rayne!" the five girls squeaked out jumping the girl.

How did they meet her? Simple, they went to town to buy stuff and met Rayne who helped them get good items and then went out to eat together getting along just perfectly and becoming best of friends. In truth another village got attacked and Rayne happened to have been there joining the entire group to rid the village of the bandits then decided to stay with them for a while.Rayne laughed while she gave them all a hug or well did a group hug with the girls.

"Yes, nice to see you all here too," Rayne smiled.

"Let's go and start making a plan for something!" Yuki grinned being the queen of pranks.

How she would love this moment while the other girls nodded heading into a room to start making their evilly scary plan for all the boys. Just a little girl's thing to do on reunions for fun. Yoru watched them all leave shaking her head in silence. How she will be careful not to be caught in the six's trap. Last she was... how horrifyingly embarrassing it was for the assassin.

"HEY WHERE DID EVERYONE GO?!" Zang yelled finally noticing that everyone just left... took him long enough seeing as to how two hours had past since he started his own crack-a-thon.

"Zang we're going to eat now, come on before we start without you," Benis said the only one daring to talk to Zang.

"How dare you start eating without me! A week in the servant's quarter!" Zang yelled crackling up again restarting his crack-a-thon.

Benis let out an annoyed sigh while he rubbed his temples trying to reframe himself from jumping the lord just to strangle him so he would shut up. Zang's crackle-thon was annoying him so badly. He took a deep breath in then out and left silently closing the door softly before he went to a wall... and punched a hole in it.

"Okay me done," Benis smiled going to the dinning room.Sereno looked at Benis noticing out he punched the wall since she was standing RIGHT BEHIND HIM.

"Lord Benis? Are you alright?" Sereno asked Benis who jumped not noticing the sage was behind him the entire time.

"Yes, yes, yes I am alright Sereno. Tell me, how long were you there?" Benis asked hoping that she would say that she just got there and ask about the hole in the wall.

"I was here ever since you left the room Lord Zang was in crackling," Sereno answered.

Benis forced himself to smile though it was a weak one. Why is it when it is always coming to Sereno Lady Luck goes against him. The same thing happens to him when it's with Selina. Seems like Lady Luck only wants to make him suffer from embarrassment or pressure.

"Um let's go and eat," Benis said quickly changing the subject and Sereno, by luck, nodded seeing as to how Benis was acting.

**akkiangel: Don't you love it when everyone becomes evil??? Zang got to much candy... Anyways read and review! **


	3. Hide and Prank

**akkiangel: Wow... okay so my brain is still working, it's a new one... Thanks for the reviews you three me very happy! Okay I do not own the lords, Rayne, Yuki, Yoru, Sereno, blah blah blah GET ON WITH IT NOW!**

The five girls had stayed up all night planning their little fun plan and setting it up. It would have been hard getting around the place if they didn't have Romiah to tell them who would be in which area at what time. Rayne then went around putting the things that Rune and Selina had gathered up for the plan that Elinsa and Yuki had evilly made. Oh how they will enjoy their plan when it comes into motion.

_The Horrifying Next Day_

Everyone got up heading to the dinning area when they all noticed something. All the girls weren't there.

"Hey Zash, where's your girlfriend?" Zang asked eying the door to see if they would just suddenly go through the door saying that they just overslept.

"If you're talking about Rune I do not know, you should be asking yourself about your wife," Zash countered back but knowing Zang... he wouldn't get it.

"I have a wife?" Zang asked puzzled.

Maz gasped.

"YOU'RE MARRIED?!" the sniper asked the lord in shock.

"I don't know!!!" Zang yelled confused so badly he ran around the place yelling gibberish.

"Oh my god! You know my language!" Maz yelled and started to do the same thing as Zang.

Everyone else there was silent and rubbed either their temples or head getting the urge to kill the two or just getting one painful headache from the screaming. A minute passed... five minutes... ten minutes...

"SHUT UP!" Benis and Zash yelled no longer able to take their annoying gibberish screams.

Yoru on the other hand threw daggers at the two and got them pinned at the wall. How it would be so easy for the sane two lords to go and beat the gibberish screaming people up right now. Sereno then tried to calm the two lords down hoping that no fighting would start. A loud bang then was heard from the door and everyone turned their heads... to see six very tired girls.

"Cut out with the fighting people we're here for a reunion," Rune yawned.

"Yeah and we're suppose to have fun," Yuki said grinning wildly though it wasn't the normal hyper grin, but half tired.

"Hard to do with tired ladies that keeps on trying not to yawn," Roland commented and then got hit by the hilt of the flying sword.

"OW OW OW DAMN IT HEADACHES!" Roland yelled holding his forehead that now has a small red mark on it.

Everyone there snickered while Zang and Maz had a very confused look. How they were missing out on the fun.

"Okay how about we play a game..." Yuki started when Maz yelled.

"HIDE AND SEEK! NOT IT!" Maz yelled.

"NOT IT!" eight other voices then yelled right after leaving Benis, Zash, Yoru, and Sereno left.

"Umm um... Not it," Sereno then squeaked.

"Ah, forget it!" Not it," Benis said now playing along.

Zash tried so hard not to say anything.

"Yoru! Come on!" Yuki whined.

Yoru rolled her eyes at the sniper unable to take the pouting face she was getting now.

"Fine, not it," Yoru said.

"Yay! Zash is it, count up to twenty Zash and then try to find us or else... You'll have to do whatever everyone says!" Yuki exclaimed and ran before he could object.

Zash was silent from shock while everyone else left as well. He rolled his eyes and yelled out the numbers quickly then left the room the moment he reached twenty. The thing was that no one knew that the entire place... was trapped.

Benis looked over his shoulder and no one was there yet. What he didn't know was that the stairs in front of him had a thin layer of some butter and when he stepped on it he started falling down the stairs. He made an attempt to grab the railing but the railing too had a thin layer of butter on it.

He tried to hold on to it anyways so his fall wouldn't be so bad when he fell at the ground hard and notice something sticky got all over him. A white sticky liquid was all over him except on his face by luck. He then heard something snapped and looked up to see a ripped pillow falling at him first letting out many yellowish feathers that was going at him.

_**In a different area in the castle...**_

Roland grinned while he opened a door and closed it hiding in the room keeping an eye out for anyone that may come. When he closed the door he turned around to see a sword flying towards his head.

"AHHH!" Roland yelled barely dodging the hit by ducking.

Instead of the sword hitting the door that was there seconds ago it hit the wall. Roland's eyes widen while he looked around desperately for the door out. Just then a book flew out of the shelf and slammed into the back of his head getting him to hit into the wall right after. Instead of the wall though Roland opened his eyes to see a dead body there getting him to scream more jumping back falling on his butt.

He looked at the dead body that seemed like it was just kill recently due to all the blood on the stomach area. The body's eyes then opened staring at him while the sword then came to its hand. Roland's eyes widen. It wasn't dead... He screamed more fainting from the sight of it ready to kill him. What a coward.

_**Back to the stairs...**_

Maz ran by the stairs and saw a big... yellow... feathery thing. His eyes widen as he slowly got it registered in his head... It was the chicken from Zelda.

"AHHHHHHHHHH THE CHICKEN FROM ZELDA IS GOING TO EAT ME!!!" he yelled in horror running away from the overgrown chicken.

His eyes were full of fear while he ran and the chicken started to yell at him but he wasn't listening. Who would after being him and seeing... hearing a chicken talk English! Maz ran for his life until he ran into Zash and they both tumbled on a secret panel on the floor having the sound of something shattering only a few feet in front of them. The chandelier that used to be above was now in front of them shattered on the ground.

"What is going on?" Zash asked having to hear Maz's scream and went to see what happened.

"The chicken! From Zelda! It's going to eat us! We're going to die! We need Link!!!" Maz yelled.

Zash gave him an unbelieving look and then looked at the chandelier.

"Then what about that?" he asked pointing at the shattered chandelier.

"The chicken! It tried to kill me! It sent it's evil sharp feathers at the room and tried to kill me!!!" Maz yelled now starting to hyperventilate.

Zash tried so hard not to kill the hyperventilating sniper that was very delusional at the moment. Who ever gave him candy Zash was going to kill the moment he found them. He took a slow deep breath in then out before he got up but the moment he did a spear flew out the wall behind him, gazing his cheek, and into the wall he was facing. He quickly turned around to see nothing and no one there but it seemed the spear was thrown with a massive amount of energy due to how fast it went.

"Okay... Benis you're dead," Zash said when the yellow chicken started coming down the hall.

"AHHHHH IT'S THE CHICKEN!!!!!!!!!" Maz yelled.

"CHICKEN?! WHERE?!" Zang asked appear out from his hiding spot that was... actually up in another chandelier.

"THERE THERE THERE!" Maz screamed pointing at the chicken.

"Maz... shut... up," the chicken growled.

"Why does it know my name? Why does it sound like Benis?" Maz whimpered.

"Because I AM BENIS!" he yelled.

Maz yelped jumping up onto the chandelier hanging upside down. How did he get up there by jumping no one will ever know because it was Maz... well no one besides probably Zang anyways. Zang's eyes widen as he examined the chicken that claimed to have been Benis. Instead he broke down into laughter.

"How can a chicken be the Marquess of Ostia? No way can you be Benis, you're a chicken! You don't even have his color hair," Zang laughed.

The chicken's eye twitch as it got the lance out of the wall and went to cut down the chandelier Zang and Maz was on but only succeeded in getting Maz to cry more.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!!! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!!! MOMMY SAVE ME!!!" Maz cried hanging on the chandelier for dear life.

Zash covered his ear throughout the entire time. The chicken stopped and let a low growl from its throat.

"Chickens don't growl... only the one in Zelda does," Maz said having his eye widen more.

"How did I ever get caught up in TH- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Zash yelled when he took a step forward and fell into a trapdoor.

Sadly it seemed no one cared that the Marquess of Caelin fell into a trapdoor until someone asked, "Hey where did Zash go?"

"Oh he probably fell into a door or that pit right there next to the chicken," Zang answered.

"NO! THE CHICKEN ATE HIM!" Maz yelled.

"Oh my god, we're going to die!!!!!" Zang yelled now becoming like Maz.

The chicken's fist... feathery hand... wings quivered in frustration and pressure. It could hear the little voice in its head saying, _'Kill them! Kill them and make your life better! Shut them up!'_ over and over again. How it reframed itself so well... well it's a chicken what do you expect?

_**At the trapdoor Zash fell in...**_

"Ow..." Zash muttered while he slowly opened his eyes.

He fell on hard... wet... cold floor which does hurt badly to fall on if you fell from ten feet high. He looked around to notice that the floor had some moss on it and it was good enough to get him standing regardless of the pain he was feeling. He continued to look around but could see nothing in the darkness when he felt someone very cold and wet splash him getting him wet. He turned around but saw nothing then got his hand in front of his face by a foot he believed but still couldn't see it. He was blind in the darkness. He growled as he then felt something got thrown on him but at the same time it made him sneeze.

"Who is there?!" Zash asked looking around.

"THE CHICKEN IS GOING TO EAT US!!!" screamed a voice.

His eyes widen. How did HE get there? How did THEY get there? Weren't THEY up in a chandelier screaming about a chicken?! Why him? Why must he suffer. Just then at that moment someone crashed into him and he felt something on his lips while the lights came on. Maz's eyes widen as he saw what had just happened. How will everyone there that saw what happened be scarred for life. At that moment two male voices could be hear throughout the entire castle screaming.

After wards they went to get the remaining people and decided to all go back to their rooms to get clean. When the girls saw Zash they broke into laughter seeing how he was a filth due to him being in the dungeon. Then when they looked at the chicken... they fell down on the ground laughing so hard some had tears. Sereno was trying so hard not to laugh while Yoru was smirking out of laughter. The chicken growled.

"In that case I'm getting cleaned," the chicken said heading into Benis's room.

Maz sat in a corner sucking his thumb while Zang was already in his room getting cleaned. Zash left the sniper there sucking his thumb like a baby. The girls looked at each other while Sereno tried to get Maz up and into his room. Oh how will this day scarred so many people in so many ways.

**akkiangel: O.o oy, talk about being gay... Anyways thanks for reading, review pleaseeee I'd appreciate a whole lot.**


	4. New Hair Colors?

**akkiangel: Whoa... last chapter was crazy... anyways thankies to all for the reviews!**

Oh how everyone wished for the horrifying day to end, but it was no where close to it while all three male lords went to go and take a shower to clean off followed by the sniper who was finally thrown into his own room to shut up all the girls gathered up to one room where there was a television and a VCR to play everything that has happened throughout the castle. Oh how they had the doors lock, the curtains pulled down, and tons of popcorn for them to eat while they crack in laughter.

They looked and saw Benis fall into their trap for the chicken. Oh how he had such colorful words then muttered. He made an attempt to pull the feathers off but then the moment he pulled a feather off he scream from pain seeing how it pulled off a small layer of his skin with it. How the girls that was evil laughed so badly. Sereno on the other hand felt sad for the lord. How he just happened to be the subject of their prank, none will ever know.

Afterwards Maz came onto the screen screaming only to attract Zash first then Zang who came from his hiding spot screaming as well. Soon afterwards Zash fell into a trapdoor. Though it was pitch-black for him to see the camera was showing everything as bright as day. Somehow Maz and Zang made their way to where Zash was at screaming about Benis the Chicken that was following them until... The next scene everyone saw threw them all into a state of shock.

"Did he just..." Rune said shock unable to finish her sentence, though the others were able to reply as though she completed her sentence."Oh my god... he did," Elinsa replied."This is..." Yuki started."So hilarious!" Rayne yelled cracking up followed by all the others.

"I-I-I feel sorry f-for th-them," Sereno said having her words broken due to laughter.

Yoru tried so hard not to laugh and end up having multiple giggles though she muffled them by having her hand over her mouth all the way in the back. How she will kill whoever makes fun of her for this.

Just then three screams were heard throughout the entire castle as though someone tried to murder them. Everyone got out of the room finding the source of the scream to find it was Zang, Maz, and an unknown paladin screaming.

Zang's hair was no longer the black color it was but a lovely light violet color while Maz's hair was also no longer black but a hot pink color. The unfortunate paladin's hair happened to have been a faded green color mixed with yellow making it look more hilarious. All the girls slowly took a minute to process what it was they were seeing before they broke down into laughter on the ground or using someone or something as support.

"What did I ever do to you lovely ladies?!" the paladin yelled looking at the girls on the ground with his ruby red eyes.

"Oh being a pervert a lot," Rayne laughed using Yuki for support who was using Yoru for support.

Sereno was using the wall while Rune and Elinsa was using each other for support and Selina was standing but was laughing while clutching her stomach. To make things worst Maria just happened to have came by and saw the paladin's new hair color and stared at it for a while before she smirked a bit.

"The green suits you Adjur, at least you won't be flirting with every girl you see now," Maria smirked before she looked at the other two and too broke into laughter.

"Not you too!" Zang and Maz yelled or well cried seeing how every girl was laughing at them now.

"W-What happened to your hair?!" they asked trying so hard not to break into laugher.

Zang glared at them and started to yell his head off at them. They all ignored him, Maz, and Adjur though due to them breaking into laughter. They got no where from what was going on and when the others came they too broke down into laughter. When Zash saw them though he just turned and left.

"Oh, man, since that happened they haven't be able to look at each other. They must be badly flustered," Selina giggled while Rune nodded.

"... I can't believe that happened," Maz said close to vomiting right after the girls left to pester Zash.

"Neither can I... I swear I had to use a bunch of eye drops to cleanse my eyes," Zang then muttered.

**The people bugging Zash**

"So Zash, what happened yesterday during the game?" Selina grinned.

"Nothing," Zash said.

How he dislike when these things happened. Being followed by Selina and Yuki isn't the greatest thing to have especially after what happened a couple of hours ago.

"Really? We heard screaming. So what were you boys doing?" Yuki grinned knowing the answer already.

"Nothing!" Zash said while he then ran.By luck he took off all of his armor so he was able to run fast but then Yuki and Selina was following him.

"Come on, then why were you guys screaming?" Yuki asked.

"No reason! Stop bugging," Zash growled while he turned at a corner and ran into someone.

Both of them fell but then Zash was the one that got the pillow and not the floor. "Ahhh ow," said a voice.

Zash looked to see it was Rune he ran into again. Always running into each other seems the best they can do.

"Sorry," Zash said while he got up and offered Rune a hand up.

"No worries," Rune said while she took the hand offer up then brush the dirt off of her clothes.

"Who was it you were running from?" Rune asked while Zash looked behind him to see it was no one.

"Um... no one," Zash said.

"Alright, come on let's go," Rune said taking his hand and going down the hall.

"W-What? To where?" Zash asked following Rune a bit."To the garden obviously. It's peaceful there unlike indoors here with everyone going havoc on us," Rune grinned.

Zash nodded while he followed Rune outside. When they got there Rune ran into the maze instead.

"Come and catch me!" Rune grinned while she ran.

Zash couldn't help but chuckle while he then started to chase after Rune though the maze was confusing him a bit. After a while he stopped looking around his surroundings. It all seemed the same to him. He took a step forward and the next thing he knew something hard hit him on the head knocking him heard something sounding like metal slamming into something and stopped.

"What's..." Rune turned around and saw a man in a black cloak and her eyes widen.

The symbol on his cloak. A cross with a snake wrapping around it in different ways as though it was trying to break the cross into pieces and a phoenix perched on the top of the cross. Rune's eyes darted around the place searching for something to use for defense or to give her time to run.

"Y-You... I thought you were," the frightened girl started.

"Dead? Sorry, its not easy to kill me," he smirked while the air started to feel cold and the wind started to blow around them only encircling the two.

"What do you want?!" Rune yelled wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"For you to suffer," he smirked while he cast a type of darkness spell on Rune.

An ear piercing scream of a phoenix was heard from there including Rune's scream. Apparently it was loud enough to wake up Zash who groaned and looked up to see a fiery black phoenix appearing in the middle of the maze. His eyes widen while he scrambled to hit feet getting to where the phoenix was at. Everyone else in the castle stopped what they were doing. Some went outside to the garden while others were staring out at the window.

"Since when was there a maze here?!" Zang yelled knowing there was never a maze in the garden much less a black phoenix that had suddenly disappeared.

"You guys, Zash is in the maze!" Selina yelled from the skies.

"Get him! We need to find out what's going on," Benis yelled back while Selina nodded and her pegasus flew down to where Zash was at now in the very middle of the maze where the phoenix was at moments ago.

"Zash are you alright?" Selina asked.

"No, damn it, they're gone," Zash cursed.

**akkiangel: Bwa hahahaha cliffhanger... XD I've went through them before, very annoying so it's my revenge! Bwa hahahahaha! Anyways, R&R!**


	5. Who kissed who!

After what happened in the maze garden everyone gathered in a large room.

"Okay Zash explain what happened," Elinsa said.

Zash took in a deep breath wondering where to start so he just started at the part when he bumped into Rune and continued off from there. Everyone listened though some couldn't believe what happened.

"You... got... hit by a pan?" Maz asked.

Zash growled. The idiot was again... AN IDIOT!

"That isn't important, we have to try find out what was that thing and where did Rune disappeared off to," Zang said.

"Who knows, they didn't leave their name or number so we're starting off with nothing," Selina said.

"She can be anywhere from this point on," Elinsa whined.

"Well not really unless that was a teleportation spell," Yuki pointed out.

"That spell..." Sereno said to herself quietly.

Yuki and Yoru noticed what Sereno said but said nothing.

"How about we send out the lovely assassins and get them to see if they can collect any information for us?" Adjur grinned looking over at Yoru and Maria who instead gave him a deadly look.

"If Yoru is going I'm going to go with her," Yuki said.

"Alright, go to Etruria and see if you can go and get Coral and her group to scout out around the area. Selina I want you to go too looking around," Zang instructed.

Sereno left to the library and Benis noticed so he followed. She happened to have gotten a large book off a shelf looking through the pages trying to find out which spell was it that was cast earlier. It seemed so familiar.

"Sereno, is there something on your mind?" Benis asked from the shadows getting the sage to jump.

"No Sir Benis. I was just trying to see if I can find that spell in this book. I thought I saw it somewhere before," Sereno said.

"Oh? Let me help," Benis offered while he went to sit down next to Sereno.

Outside

"Hey, just because you two kissed doesn't mean you can't do anything normal anymore!" Elinsa yelled.

Apparently Maz, Zang, and Zash was going to say something but stopped and turned away from one another.

"You never kissed a girl before," Zash said.

"True... but still cut it out!" Elinsa yelled.

_Flashback_

_Zash felt a pair of lips on his and when he pushed whoever it was that kissed him away from him Maz was screaming from the sight. The sight of pure horror. His friend... his friend's cousin... both boys... KISSING. Zash's eyes widen as he started at the dark green hair boy on the wet ground who was staring at him back. The other two then started to scream along with Maz's scream._

_End of Flashback_

"GET OVER IT!" Elinsa yelled throwing all of them into a room and locking the door.

More of pure horror. Everyone went to do what they were told to do earlier to find Rune. Elinsa sighed while she went on her horse to go with Selina. Best to have a companion with you instead of running around solo to get ambushed and killed.

**akkiangel: Sorry, sort and weird but I couldn't think of anything. The next part might be better... for those twisted people... anyways R&R please.**


	6. No one is doing their part!

**akkiangel: Sorry for the late update, I sort of ran out of stupid and funny ideas, but don't worry I'm just a week late! Thank for the reviews you three you're the best!**

Rune sighed being tied up. If only she could do one of Zang's or Maz's stupid prank. The guy smirked at Rune.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked while she rolled her eyes.

"Why would I? I think I rather be dead," Rune said when the guy had a glint of evil in his eyes.

Rune gulped. Maybe she shouldn't have said those words or she would be regretting it very soon.

"Really? If you rather die, then you wouldn't mind being torture," he said in her ear while he ran a dagger down her throat.

"Before you can do that... Damn it, I'm not going with this!" Rune yelled jumping out of where she was at throwing the fake knife out of the guy's hand and on to the ground.

Next thing that happened she started to march up at the person typing this all and started to choke them... Oh wait... THAT'S ME! SAVE ME!

"Die! Die for trying to make me do such a stupid act!" Rune yelled choking me so badly I think my brain popped out of my ear and ran away.

"No! I lost my brain! Leave me alone and do the damn script!" I yelled barely keeping her from killing me.

"When you die! Die already!" she hissed.

The guy that kidnapped Rune stupidly stood there watching what was happening. The author getting killed by a character she herself made up with technically two thirds of her personality. In truth, I was being killed by my own persona. So let's save me and run back off to where everyone else is at away from the crazy psycho path that won't do her own damn role for a hilarious thing for once.

**Back at Pharae**

"Hey! Rune isn't doing her part!" Zang yelled complaining.

Remarkable... everyone is against me, this isn't in the script! How did they find out the craze psycho lady didn't do her part? Oh right, their setting scenes in life is only a two minute walk from one another.

"Everyone, you're destroying the story!" I yelled in horror.

"Yeah, revenge for making me and Zang kiss!" Zash yelled.

"And you made me sound like I kissed him!" Maz yelled next.

"Hey! Everyone thought you kissed him because of what information they had but I never did make you two kiss. Only Zash and Zang kissed because one was yelling about a chicken from Zelda that happened to have been Benis in a chicken suit and the other trying to get away from the yelling chicken people," I started.

At this rate, nothing will happen.

"WHEEEE LOOKIE IT'S TARZAN!" Elinsa yelled all of a sudden and pushed Maz off a part of the balcony with him tied to a vine.

"Oh... My... God! It is!" Selina yelled all of a sudden getting a... autograph book?!

Okay... apparently this chapter is weird and we should stop it again and maybe it will happen soon. Any of those who wants this to happen again send in reviews wanting it. If not... just review please and tell me in a crazy loo who has to stop getting writer's block, thanks... Hope you enjoy this messed up craze chapter. Review too please!


	7. Torture, Information, Another Adjur

**akkiangel: Sorry for taking a while here's the next chapter that's a bit torture in it and yeah. Thanks for the review everyone me happy!  
**  
Rune gasped feeling a knife slowly go into her. Pain, every centimeter was with pain in her stomach. The blood started to slip out of where the knife was going in. Bright red dripping down the knife and onto the floor. She grit her teeth while she pulled harder on the chains that kept her hands up in the air to keep her from moving. Even her ankles were in chains.

The man before her seemed no where close to human. Golden eyes. The golden eyes with only lust for torture. Full of bloodlust. She could see an grin slowly creeping on the man's face while he saw her eyes filled with pain. Pain that she wanted to be gone.

"Don't worry dear, we won't let you faint," the man said while he slowly push the knife deeper into her stomach.

Rune tried to move away from him but every attempt was futile. She was against a psychotic man that happen to have kidnap her and knocked her out long enough to chain her up. The man that had killed destroy so much and nearly killed her when she was younger.

_"I can't believe it! I overslept!" a ten years yelled running in the forest while another girl ran with her._

_"Who told you to stay up all night doing extra work Rune?" the other girl asked running as well._

_"But it was for extra credit," Rune whined looking at her friend Elinsa._

_Elinsa rolled her eyes. She was only late because she tried to wake up Rune so she wouldn't be late. Only thing was that instead of helping she got herself late as well from what they can tell by now. Rune sighed while the ran until she tripped over something and tumbled down the forest a bit into a tree._

_"Rune! Are you alright?!" Elinsa yelled chasing after her friend who was groaning a bit from the pain of smashing into a tree._

_"Barely, what did I trip over?" Rune asked slowly getting up in case she broke any bones. None broken by luck._

_"Thin air now let's get going," Elinsa said starting to run again._

_Little did Elinsa know she just left Rune behind because Rune was still recovering from her fall._

_"Elinsa! Wait up!" Rune yelled while she started to go the same direction Elinsa went to except her body froze._

_The air around her became cold, the wind started to blow and the sound of thunder clashing started. Rune whimpered a bit rubbing the side of her arms. She wasn't capable of casting a Fire magic even with Pent teaching her. If anything was to attack her now... Rune squeaked jumping out of the way of an Elwind attack. She still got hurt from the sharp blades of the wind but wasn't that critical._

_"Little girl, little girl, what are you doing out here on your own?" the man asked._

_Rune looked at him. In his black clock with a phoenix perched on top of a cross that had a snake encircling the cross in a way to break it. The hood of the cloak covered half of his face but his golden eyes stood out even in the dark. She gulped._

_"U-Um, I wa-was head-heading to sch-school," she stammered out of fright in a low voice._

_"Tell me young one, what is your name?" the man asked in a kind voice. It was hard for Rune to believe he was the one that cast the Elwind magic at her._

_"Ru-Rune. Daug-Daughter of Esth-Esther and De-Demitri," she said still stammering about._

_"Daughter of Esther and Daughter of Demitri, I hope you suffer for eternity such as we did," the man said his voice changing twistedly to a horrifying voice for Rune._

_Just then the phoenix pendant started to glow while the man seemed to have vanished into it until a phoenix burst from the pendant. Rune's eyes widen from shock. She tried to move but felt something wrapped around her wrist and ankle and it was still wrapping itself around her. _

_She looked to see the roots from the trees moving around her arms and legs now. She gasped when a root wrapped around her neck and pulled her down on the ground so she way laying on it. A head that was in the tree was staring right into her eyes while she stared back. Nothing but a blank darkness in its eyes. _

_She screamed of horror and fright wanting to move but couldn't while the roots wrapped around her body due to her sudden struggle out of the roots' hold. She started to look around her to see there were more people around her. All just like the man that had turned into a phoenix. The phoenix gave out a ear piercing cry before it headed right towards her and she closed her eyes trying to ready herself for the impact. When it happened she felt heat. Nothing but more and more heat. The heat was to much, it was so hot she fainted._

_"Rune!" a voice called to her._

_She groaned a bit slowly waking up to see that she had been pulled out of the forest and into town. Elinsa was next to her with her mother and father who was trying to wake up. When she looked at the forest it was burning by the flames._

_"Rune are you alright? What happened?" her mother asked._

_Rune was to astonished by what had happened to explain what has just occurred. Thinking that everything that happened in the forest wasn't real except now she was in denial. _

The man smirked at Rune's expression of him being alive still. He then suddenly shoved the knife into her stomach getting her to cough out blood from the sudden pain and stab in the stomach.

"Ah, you want to scream no? But you can't yes?" he smirked.

Rune tried to say something when she noticed she couldn't. Something was keeping her from talking. The man in front of her smirked more.

"Here, we shall get you a place to stay," he said leaving and later she found her self on the ground in a room.

A puddle of blood was forming from underneath her while she slowly tried to get up. When she managed to get up someone smashed something into her back just to knock her back down.

"Ack!" she said hitting the ground. The sound of metal hitting the floor was made while other voices started to laugh.

She was panting by now while she just lay on then ground. Laughter kept echoing in the room and in her head while she then drifted off to sleep.

**Araphen**

"Yoru, did you get any information?" Yuki had asked.

The two were in the town of Araphen close to Khathelet to drop Romiah off there so she could go and ask her father of some assistance to locate Rune. Even though they were told to go to Etruria Maria went there intead. Mean while the sniper and assassin went to see if they were capable of gathering any information.

"People here say that sometimes there is a group of people that comes here from the lands of Sacae for entertaining battles," Yoru said.

"But that's not going to help us find Runey," Yuki frowned.

"One man had a phoenix symbol on his cloak others say," Yoru said. The bit of information caught Yuki's attention instantly.

"A phoenix was what took Runey away! Let's go to where they said that man is at," Yuki said full of determination.

"Sacae is a large land. We can wait for them to come here in a day or two," Yoru said while she then went and disappeared in the crowd of people to gather more information.

"We're going to wait... hm, I guess that'd be fine," Yuki said hiding her disappointment behind a smile.

**Bern**

Elinsa and Selina had instead gone off to Bern. It wasn't so scary going there since Elinsa had finally learned how to use a bow better though her lance skills were better. The two went to see if they could get any leads though their efforts were of no use. Instead they had encountered some of those in Sasha's mercenary group that had offered them assistance to scout out around the area. While those were scouting they went to the area seeing if they could see anything that might have a good deal of information. None was there either. They had then looked at the battle that was going on.

It was a sage against a sniper. The two just shook their heads already determining that the sniper would win. The sniper quickly pulled out a silver arrow and shot it at the sage but then it became in pieces when it was only an inch away from the sage who was smirking at the sniper now. He said an incantation and an Elthunder blasted into the area hitting the sniper only to leave the sniper barely an inch of life.

The paladin and falco knight's jaw dropped slightly of shock of what happened. The sage seemed skill and yet risk-taking. The slipped out of the crowd and waited for the sage to leave the area. The sage had golden yellow eyes with black hair. When the sage saw them though... he seemed like another Adjur.

"My, my, what beautiful ladies such as yourselves doing out here without an escort around?" he asked giving them a smile.

Elinsa and Selina mentally rolled their eyes thinking the same thing.

'Oh god...'

"We had happen to have seen your skills in the area and wonder if you could give us some assistance to find our friend," Selina said in a polite way.

"My skills? In the area against that sniper?" the sage asked.

"Yes, your skills are rare to find of a sage and you are rather highly skill of using anime magic," Elinsa said.

"Please do not flatter me of my skills for they are nothing compared to your beauty," he said, "But I shall help you find your friend."

"Thank you," the two said giving him a deep bow.

"No need to thank me you two for we have not found your friend yet. So who is your friend we are looking for?" the sage asked.

"We are looking for the tactician named Lady Rune," Elinsa said.

"Lady Rune? Is she not the one that lead an army against Noel?" the sage asked.

"Yes, but before we continue more what is your name?" Selina asked suddenly.

The sage smiled.

"My name is Abel," he said.

"I am Selina and she is Elinsa," Selina said introducing themselves to Abel.

"Lady Elinsa and Lady Selina, those who was in the same army as Lord Zang, Lord Zash, Lord Benis, and Lady Rune during the fight against Noel. It is a pleasure of finally meeting you," Abel said.

**akkiangel: Okay that's long and quick for me to type in one day xP anyways here's your seventh chapter and the next one will come up soon! Reviews please and thankies. Also READ!!! I will be very happy if you do. **


End file.
